


Water on Earth

by dawnstruck



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson stays true to her words,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short coda written directly after the mind-blowing finale.

 Watson stays true to her words, as she always does. She stays on the roof. She stays in the Brownstone. She stays by his side.  
As the wind picks up and the light grows fainter, she tugs her cardigan closer around herself, but doesn't say a word.  
That's something unusual right there. That content silence, that knowledge that no words are needed.  
As they watch the bees together, he can't help but let his thoughts drift, as they always do.  
He thinks of a tunnel system under Camden Market, ancient and forgotten, of faded prayers written in cold stone. His discovery, his secret that he deigned to share with someone he believed to be special. His dependence on Irene turned into a dependence on heroin. It was self-destruction all around.  
   
But in front of him is something new, a tiny impossibility, crawling its way into a world that never expected its existence.  
Watson isn't like a drug. Watson is water on earth, nurturing, giving. She doesn't demand much in return, only respect and his confidence.  
He's not dependent on her, just like she is not dependet on him. They could part right now, never see each other again and still be good.  
But together, he knows now, together they are better. A rare thing indeed, this parasitism turned partnership.  
He thinks of tunnels that were and Irene who never really was. He thinks of bees that will be and Watson who already is.

  
A grave versus a birth. It's not a difficult choice.


End file.
